Liquid dispensing faucets for coolers and other applications are well-known. These faucets are supplied in a wide variety of configurations, including those with a body defining a flow passage through which the liquid being dispensed must pass to exit the faucet. A valve seat is defined by the body and a sealing member selectively mates with the seat to block fluid flow into and/or through the flow passage. The sealing member is selectively movable away from the valve seat to allow liquid flow. The sealing member is typically biased into sealing contact with the valve seat by its own resiliency and/or by biasing means such as a spring.
These prior faucets are typically connected to the cooler, urn or other liquid container by mating with a separate fitting of the container or by use of a nut or like fastening means. These prior arrangements for operably connecting the faucet to the liquid-containing vessel are highly effective but, in some cases, these prior arrangements have been found to add undesired expense to the faucet and/or the container to which the faucet is connected. Also, certain applications require a more compact arrangement where the faucet has a short stand-off distance relative to the body of the cooler or other container. For other reasons, it is sometimes undesirable to use conventional faucets wherein the body, itself, includes a valve seat defined therein and wherein a separate bonnet or other member including a seal must be connected to the body.